His First Crush
by Bommie
Summary: "Mom, Dad, I like this girl named Helga." Tifa dropped the dish she was washing and Cloud sputtered on his coffee. And Marlene looked at her brother with innocent eyes.


His First Crush

By: Moi~

Genre: Family, Romance

"Mom, Dad, I like this girl named Helga." Tifa dropped the dish she was washing and Cloud sputtered on his coffee. And Marlene looked at her brother with innocent eyes.

It was a Friday Night and Tifa closed early because of the bad weather. Cloud didn't even bothered going to work to save him the trouble of rusting his beloved Fenrir.

Denzel and Marlene also didn't go to school today. Marlene was quite happy, but Denzel wasn't.

The Strife family was just like one, happy, family. But today, one was not THAT happy.

Cloud drinked his coffee and looked at Denzel almost after every 5 seconds. The boy was flinching, and he looked uncomfortable. He looked like he was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

Marlene didn't bothered and continued watching the TV as she hugged the doll Barett bought for her tightly.

Denzel stood-up, making Cloud and Marlene look at him.

"Mom, Dad," He started. Tifa turned around to look at him, but she was still busy washing it.

Cloud saw his fist tightened, and he knew that this thing was really important for him.

"I like this girl named Helga."

Tifa dropped the dish she was washing and Cloud sputtered his coffee out and Marlene? Marlene stared at her brother with innocent eyes.

Tifa didn't bother with the dish, instead, she threw her apron off and quickly went besides Denzel.

"Denzel, are you sick? Do you have a fever or anything?" She asked with worry and confusion.

Cloud stared at him with wide eyes. "W-what! You like who!"

"I like Helga. And no, mom, I'm not sick." He said; half-serious and half-embarrased.

Cloud smirked. It was normal. It was just like when he also had a crush on Tifa when they were kids. But he didn't had an outburst like that.

"Well, what does she look like?" Cloud asked casually.

Tifa glared at him. "Cloud!"

"What? I was just asking." Cloud said innocently. But on the inside, he really wanted to pry information from Denzel.

Denzel smiled at his father figure. "Oh, she's very beautiful! She-.."

Before Denzel could tell Cloud, Tifa said, "Why do you like her?"

She sat at the sofa besides Cloud, but still holding Denzel's hands.

Denzel blushed and turned to Marlene. "Well, I really like Marlene. But since she is my sister, it's weird marrying her, right? Then I saw Helga. She looks just like Marlene and I thought she could be a replacement."

Cloud tried not to let out a chuckle. 'So that's how it is.. Sibling love..'

It seems to them that Denzel still can't understand the fact that Marlene was not really his sister.

Marlene turned her eyes to Denzel. "Mom, does Denzel likes Helga?"

Tifa sighed. "No, Marlene. Your brother is just confused with his feelings." 

"But, mom! I'm not confused!" He exclaimed.

Cloud ruffled his hair. "Let your mom explain it to you, Denzel. I mean, using Helga as a replacement for Marlene is really.. a confusing subject."

Then, Denzel blushed. "Um, mom, I'd rather have dad explain it to me."

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other. Tifa looked bewildered. "Well, okay then.."

Cloud turned to Denzel and he smirked at him. "Come on, kid. I'll answer your questions." They stood-up and went upstairs.

Tifa rolled her eyes secretly. Marlene spoke, "Mom, why does Denzel want to talk about it with Cloud?"

Tifa sighed and said, "It's boy stuff, Marlene. Remember to stay away from the other boys, okay? They are very dangerous and even though some are as cute as a chocobo, not all are really just like that."

Disclaimer: How much I wanted to, Final Fantasy VII Advent Children will never be mine. It all belongs to Square Enix.

A/N: Well, hello guys! I really adore reading the 'family fanfictions' of Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene, and it may be the reason why this is the kind of fiction I decided to write (or type, for the matter). Even though I know that it's not very good, this fiction is still my first FF VII AC fanfic, so please be nice to me! Review, okay? Thanks alot!


End file.
